Ghost
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: The Doctor has always been a big part of Darcy's life, he's been apart of it for years. She should've realized sooner that she can't always be apart of his.


One-Shot

Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Ninth DoctorJunior Year of High School.

"You're doing it again." Darcy muttered as she flipped the page in her textbook.

"No I'm not." He stated as he walked around the control console.

"I saw you." She replied as she wrote down the answer to the math problem. She sat up on the platform in the TARDIS as she worked on her homework. "You're checking up on her again."

"She said she didn't want to come." The Doctor replied. "With me, she didn't want to come into space, with me. We did so well together."

"Well did you happen to explain that it also travels through time?" Darcy asked.

The Doctor stopped and looked up with a frown. "No I did not." He gave her a look. "See, what would I do without you?"

Darcy looked up from her textbook and gave him an arched eyebrow. "Probably wondering why Rose Tyler didn't leave her boyfriend to travel with you."

"Hey. Don't get cheeky with me." He pointed a finger at her. "Or you can do your homework outside the TARDIS.

Darcy rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked down at her Algebra 2 book. "I can't figure out this problem."

"Let's see." He moved to sit next to her. "That one is easy." He smiled at her. "Let me show you."

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Tenth Doctor/ Freshman Year of College.

Darcy sighed and picked up her phone on the second ring as she rolled over in her bed. "Hello?" She asked half asleep, she rubbed her eyes as she waited for a replied.

"Rose is gone."

She sat up in bed and blindly searched for her classes. "Doctor?" She was awake now. "What's wrong? What do you mean gone?"

"She went into the other universe, she's gone, and she can never come back." His voice cracked. "I burned up a star to say goodbye."

"Where are you now?" She asked him.

"Circling the Pillars of Creation in the Eagle Nebula." He replied.

"Come get me." She whispered. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Right." He sniff. "Be right there." The line cut off and Darcy got out of bed. She grabbed a pair of her ex-boyfriend's pajama pants and slid them on and grabbed a sweater as she heard the sound of the TARDIS outside her dorm. She quickly ran a brush over her teeth, before grabbing her keys, phone and writing a quick note to her roommate who was crashed out on the couch. She slipped on some shoes and raced outside to the waiting TARDIS. She opened the door and stared in before she entered, escaping the cold air. She shivered slightly as she walked up to the console to see the Doctor standing there. "Hey." She tugged on his sleeve. "Hey."

He took a deep breath and cried. "She's gone. I couldn't save her."

"I'm sorry." Darcy whispered as she embraced him in a hug. She held on tightly as he cried out on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Tenth Doctor/ sophomore year in college.

She stared up at his face and frowned. "You okay there Martian man?"

He broke out into a grin. "That's what she called me."

She arched an eyebrow. "She who?"

"Donna Noble." He clucked his tongue. "She appeared on the TARDIS on her wedding day."

"Talk about runaway bride." Darcy laughed.

He gave her a smile. "Oh you have no idea." He sat back on the bench and stole a grape from her lunch. "We saved Christmas."

Darcy blinked and looked around at the warm spring weather. "It's September."

"Hmm, time travel." He replied.

"And you didn't get me a present?" Darcy asked as she ate her sandwich.

He sighed and pulled out a small gift from his inside jacket pocket. He handed he the gift. "You always want something."

She rolled her eyes and opened up the box to see a purple IPod. "Wow."

"It's preloaded with all the best songs of the galaxy." He told her as he stole a few more grapes.

"You sure know how to spoil an Earth girl don't you?" She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Tenth Doctor/ sophomore year of college.

He showed up at her apartment about one in the morning, she had just got back from a night out drinking with her friends. He was slumped by her doorway, eyes red from crying. Darcy pulled her keys out from her purse and reached over him to unlock the door. She held out her hand for him to grab, he grabbed it and stood up and allowed her to lead him into her apartment. She locked the door behind them and kicked off her heels and she led him to the bedroom. He sat on her bed while she grabbed clothes and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth before changing into her sleeping clothes.

She walked out and stared at him sadly. "What happened?" He took a deep breath and choked on a cry. He looked down and shook his head. He stood up to leave but she rushed over to stop him. "No. It's late and you need to stay here." She tugged his coat off of him and started to take off his suit. "Hey." She tapped his shoulder. "Doing all the work here." She stepped away to allow him to finish taking his clothes off. She walked over to her closest and pulled out a pair of men's sleep pants. She tossed them to him. He grabbed them and stared at them. "Ex-boyfriend's."

He nodded with a hum and slipped them on. She pulled back the covers and they climbed into the bed. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt him shake as he began to cry. "Oh god." He whispered.

"How many died?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

His arm wrapped around her tightly as he continued to cry. "Everyone. All of Earth dead."

"I'm sorry." She held onto him.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I couldn't save the planet."

"You had Martha with you." She whispered and she squeezed him tight.

"I sent her out into the world to save it." He replied. "To save the world against Harold Saxon."

Darcy felt her body run cold as she sat up and stared down at him. "The Prime Minister who was shot?"

He looked past her to the ceiling and swallowed. "Yeah."

"This just happened."

He took a deep breath. "It never happened, he used a paradox machine, and everything was reversed. Never happened."

"I died." She whispered.

He looked her in the eyes, a tear running down his face. "Yes."

She laid her head on his chest as he started to cry again. "Harold Saxon was the last of my kind. His real name was the Master."

"And you couldn't save him." She whispered.

"No." He whispered. "I couldn't save anyone."

* * *

><p>….<p>

Tenth Doctor/ Beginning of Junior year.

"There was planets in space." Darcy stated as she jumped into steps with the Doctor. "Mind blown."

"You know." He offered her a jelly baby. "There's always planets in space."

"But I've never seen them, not like that." She popped one into her mouth.

"You could always travel with me." He replied.

She snorted back laughter and shook her head. "And miss all the fun here?" She nudged his arm with her elbow. "Come on. Earth is in the race to connect with the rest of space, if I blink I'll miss it, never mind if I go traveling with you."

He smiled down at her. "You just might be one of my favorite humans ever Darcy Lewis."

She gave him a wink. "You're one of my favorite aliens Time Lord." She laughed as she grabbed his hand. "Come on, there's a diner here who makes the best banana milkshakes."

"Did I ever tell you the story about how I invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early?" He asked as he trailed after her.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Eleventh Doctor/Midterm of junior spring semester.

She saw the TARDIS a mile away and frowned, it looked different, sharper, cleaner and a little bit thinner from the normal TARDIS. She walked up to it and pushed on the door and walked in. It was different on the inside as well. Cleaner and not at all yellow and with spiraling corals. "Doctor?" Darcy called out as she walked up to the console.

"DARCY!" A voice shouted behind her that made her jump as a young man in a bow tie ran over to her. "Ah, Darcy Lewis how I have missed you!" He hugged her tightly. "You look great, love your shampoo." He rambled as he pulled away and walked around the console. "Hey! Fancy a trip?"

She turned 180 degrees to face him, eyes widened. "Doctor?"

"Yes." He smiled at her. "It's me, same Doctor." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Different face."

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I, well, I regenerated." He replied stiffly. "I saved the world, did you see Gallifrey came into your orbit? And everyone was the Master and then they weren't and I fell out of a space ship and fell through a glass ceiling and then saved the world and started to rengerate after I save Wilfred from radiation." He stated as he walked circles around her and the console. "Then before I died and became, well, me. I went and I said goodbye to everyone, just a little check-up and then I almost crashed the TARDIS and it caught on fire." He stopped and faced her. "Why are you crying?"

She hit him in the arm and glared at him as tears fell down her face. "You died and didn't tell me?" She covered her mouth to fight back a sob. "You probably saw everyone else, Martha, Donna, probably Rose. God, I bet you went and saw Jack and Mickey."

"Well Mickey was with Martha." He shrugged. "I don't understand why you are so upset."

"I'm upset because you died." She turned away from him. "My best friend in the whole world. Died." She walked half way around the console to get away from him. "And you didn't say goodbye."

"Why would I tell you goodbye?" He asked her, he rushed to her side and hugged her as she cried. "I would never say goodbye to you."

"You said goodbye to everyone else." She breathed against him.

"That part of me, he, he died and they all knew him." He kissed the top of her head. "You know all of me, every part of me. You're my Darcy, I would never say goodbye to you. Not ever."

She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as she cried against his chest. "You wear a bow tie now."

He laughed. "I quite like it."

She pulled away to stare at it. "It looks cool."

He smiled down at her. "Does it?" He played with it. "Bow ties are cool aren't they?"

"Coolest." She replied as she wiped her eyes. "Uh, I have a midterm I'm supposed to be at right now."

"Time Machine." He replied.

She glanced at her phone. "I can make it." She kissed his cheek. "Don't waste her on me."

"You're never a waste Darcy Lewis. You're my favorite."

"That's because you haven't made any new friends yet." She gave him a wink. "You will." She took a step back. "Come by and see me some time Doctor. More often please."

"Anything for you." He replied.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Eleventh Doctor/ Out in the Desert.

"It's just sand." He replied as she walked into the TARDIS.

"Well, we're here for the stars." She replied as she handed him a cookie. "Tell me that I didn't make a colossal mistake for taking this internship."

He turned and faced her. "Darcy Lewis, you did not make a mistake. Dr. Jane Foster will change the world."

She gave him a stare as he took a bite out of his cookie with a serious face and laughed. "You better not be lying to me."

"Never ever." He smiled at her. "Your cookies are amazing by the way."

"Thanks for the recipe." She smiled back at him. "So how's Amy and Rory?"

"She kissed me!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry?" She asked in concern. "Is she not your type? Do you like Rory?"

"What?" He stopped and stared at her. "No! I do not like either of them in that way."

"Just checking." She bumped shoulders with him and laughed. "So how's space?"

"Space is good. Good old Space." He smiled down at her. "You sure you don't want to check it out, at least once?"

She shook her head. "Nope." She popped the 'p'. "I want to be the one who stayed."

"You just need to be Darcy." He kissed the top of her head.

She rested her cheek on his arm when he phone went off and she sighed. "Jane needs me back." She stated as she glanced at the text. "I'll see you later?"

"Always." He replied. "Stay safe."

She laughed as she walked to the door. "Never ever." She waved goodbye before walking out.

* * *

><p>…<p>

After Thor.

"Miss Lewis." Agent Coulson stated as he stood by her desk. "I am curious as to why you have a significant amount of artron energy?"

She scrunched her face and looked down at her body. "Is it radioactive? Will it give me Cancer?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "I am just curious why would have this energy on you?"

She shrugged. "You got me Son of Coul." She turned back to her work. "Maybe it's from the bifrost thingy?"

"Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig do not show signs of the energy on their bodies." He replied. "Perhaps it from a time traveling alien?"

Darcy stopped and leaned back in her old chair and stare up at him with a quizzical face. "Are there a high demand for time traveling aliens?"

"Not usually." He replied. "Though the one I'm thinking of travels in a blue box."

"Sounds inconvenient." She replied, arms cross. "You would think he would have a different mode of transport."

"Just to let you know, you are not being accused of anything Miss Lewis, I am just curious, if I am to look into your past will I see this blue box or time traveling alien often?"

She scoffed. "You can look Agent, and maybe I would make it easier by telling you. But I want something in exchange."

"What is that?"

"My IPod." She replied. "My best friend gave it to me before he died."

He frowned and stared down at her. "I will see if I can locate it Miss Lewis. In the meantime."

"I won't go off traveling with any time traveling aliens." She promised. "Scouts honor."

He gave her a look and a nod before walked away.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Eleventh Doctor/ After the Battle of New York, in Norway.

Darcy rushed into the TARDIS, bundled up in the jackets and three scarves. "It's freezing outside."

He smiled at her and took her coats. "Warm like summer in here."

"Love it, I may not ever want to leave." She whispered as she hugged him.

He hugged her in return. "Don't say things you don't mean Darcy." He stated as he pulled away. "I might just take you up on that."

She laughed and shook her head. "I have my own Doctor to look after."

"How is Doctor Foster?" He asked her.

"Well, she's sort of dating an alien prince from Asgard." Darcy replied. "Who I might have tasered." She shrugged.

"You did what?" He stopped and stared at her.

"She hit him with the van first." She held up her hands in defense. "He freaked me out."

"Darcy Lewis. Don't you ever change!" He reached over and kissed her forehead.

"Didn't plan on it." She replied with a lop-sided smile. "So how's the companions?"

"The Ponds." He smiled at her. "Are sleeping."

She blinked and stared at him in disbelief. "Like right now? In the TARDIS?"

"Yes." He looked unsure at her. "Well I can't just orbit space all the time when they're asleep. I get bored."

"Doctor?" she whispered as she stepped closer to him. "How many times have you've visited me and had companions on board?"

He bit his lip and thought about it. "Once, maybe twice."

"Doctor!" Darcy shouted in a whispered tone as she pinched his arm.

"Ow!" He slapped his hand away. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's not cool."

"But I like to visit you." He complained. "I can't help it if they're still on board."

"Time machine. Yea, you can." She grabbed her coats from the rail they were hanging on. "I have to go, Jane will notice."

"Darcy. I'm sorry." He whispered. "Please don't go."

"I'm not mad, annoyed yes." She glanced at him. "I fee l special when you come see me and yes I always want to travel with you, I would give anything but I can't." She shrugged her first coat on. "I have responsibilities here and I can't just leave so I love it when you visit and suddenly I feel like." She stopped and sighed.

"Like what?" He asked her.

"That I'm just a filler, someone you see on the side." She sighed and shook her head. "It's silly but you're my best friend, you've known me for years. You've been there for first boyfriends and break ups, failed tests, my parents' divorce. You're a big part of my life and its Earth shattering to think that in retro speck, I'm a small part in yours'." She buttoned up her coat and tied her scarves around. "You can spend the rest of my life with me, but I can't return the favor." She smiled sadly at him. "And that sucks."

"You Darcy Lewis, are not in any way a small part in my life." He whispered to her.

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I am." She stepped back and turned and walked out of the TARDIS.

…


End file.
